


Together in Silence

by Jathis



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the fall of the Capital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together in Silence

Things were changing. It felt as if everything were changing all at once and it terrified them. In reality the changes were taking place over the course of several months. Nothing could ever happen in an instant, even if it felt that way.

News had started to spread about the Rebellion and their actions. Their owner had done everything possible to ensure this news was rare, killing several Avox who were caught looking at small forbidden missives spread by the Rebellion itself. Once these killings had finished, things had quieted down again for the both of them and they went back to work as usual.

But then the news started to come again and this time the news was far bigger than before. People in charge were dying, rules were being changed and altered as the victors saw fit. Their lover signed to them one night that they had been told that one of their owner’s friends had ordered the deaths of all of his Avox rather than allowing them to be released and that more and more houses were doing the same.

They had reached out, cupping their love’s face between the palms of their hands. No matter what happened, they were going to be safe. They promised their love all of this and more, only believing half of what they signed to them before slipping away to go to sleep.

They were both surprised when their owner proved them right in the end. Their owner had ordered all of the Avox to leave, demanding that they take what they needed and get out of his sight. The two had hesitated, looking at each other as the other Avox either fled or grabbed what they could before leaving. Was this true? Or was this some kind of trap to have them killed?

Their love had smiled slowly at first, mouth twitching into the foreign expression. Whether it was the truth or not, they had each other at least. They took each other by the hand and left their owner’s home into a new world.

* * *

The sound of a bell ringing told them that someone had entered their shop. They set down the sewing they had been in the process of completing and stood up, stepping out of the backroom to see who had come inside. Their love had already met with the potential customer, smiling as they used their hands to sign to the shy looking woman.

“I’m sorry…I’m still taking classes on how to sign,” she confessed.

The two Avox shared a look between each other, smiling in understanding before turning back to her. “Wha’ ar’ yo’ ‘oo'ing fo’?” they asked, signing the words slowly as they said it to help her understand.

“Oh…” she let out a sigh of relief and smiled at them. “I just needed some…”

They watched as their lover helped the woman to find the fabric she needed for her son’s new clothes and they smiled to themselves, vaguely worried that their chest would burst from the way their heart filled with love for them.


End file.
